1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the therapeutic use of resveratrol in reducing blood sugar levels for both type 1 and type 2 diabetes mellitus (DM)
2. Description
Diabetes can be due to a deficiency of insulin or to a decreased responsiveness to insulin. Thus, diabetes is several diseases with different causes. Diabetes is classified into type 1 and type 2 based on how much insulin a person's pancreas is secreting. In type 1 diabetes mellitus (insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus, IDDM), insulin secretion is completely or nearly completely absent from the μ-cells of the islets of Langerhans, and Therapy with insulin is essential. In type 2 diabetes mellitus (insulin-independent diabetes mellitus, NIDDM), insulin is usually present at nearly normal or above normal levels. However, in about one third of NIDDM patients, insulin therapy is beneficial.
It was estimated that DM affects about 130 million people in developed countries worldwide, and by year 2025, about 300 million will be affected. Thus, the development of new effective antihyperglycemic drugs for both IDDM and NIDDM patients is of great medical importance. Currently, insulin injection is The only way to lower the plasma sugar for IDDM patients. For NIDDM patients, current treatment is the administration of sulfonylurea related drugs to stimulate insulin secretion by μ-cells or of biguanides to promote the response of peripheral tissue to insulin. Administration of insulin is beneficial to about one third of The NIDDM patients; however, the development of insulin-resistance may aggravate The problem. So far, no drug has been developed that could have therapeutic antihyperglycemic efficacy on both IDDM and NIDDM patients. Trans-resveratrol has antihyperglycemic effects on both IDDM and NIDDM rats. In addition, resveratrol also delays the onset of insulin-resistance in long term insulin administrated rats. Further, resveratrol also slows down the body weight increment compared with untreated insulin-resistant animals.
The medical community has a need for the development of resveratrol as an antihyperglycemic drug and as a healthy food supplement to lower the levels of plasma sugar in IDDM, NIDDM and obese people.